An Affair To Remember
by SVUFan16
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have been having a steamy, yet complicated affair for several months now. But when Olivia ends up pregnant it change's their situation and relationship as a whole. They deal with problems that no two work partners should ever have. But love is a crazy thing.


Author's Note: Hello all! This is my first fanfiction in a while. This is an E/O story, which is something new to me. But I couldn't help myself. This takes place around 2011. Characters may be slightly out of character, although I did try to keep them true to the shows portrayal. I depicted Olivia as the more reasonable one and Elliot has his head a bit more in the clouds. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU.

Chapter One: Changes

Olivia Benson had never suspected that she would be "the other woman." She was a proud woman, one of dignity and respect for herself and others. Having an affair was something that was to her, out of character and a deed that she thought she would never do. But somehow, she had one night ended up in bed with a family man. A man, just as proud as her, if not more. A man with a wife and five children. A man who was her partner. A man that just so happened to be named Elliot Stabler.

It happened one late night at the precinct. Staying late to finish paperwork had taken a wicked turn as exhaustion filled their body and lust filled their mind. Simple conversation had turned to blatant flirting, light touching had deeper intentions. They toyed with each other until finally the spark became a flame. The pair finally kissed in the desolate precinct. An act that the two had wanted to do since the beginning. The kiss had become deeper, intense and passionate. Years of locked in sexual tension finally coming to a peak. Olivia pulled away and looked at her partner.

" _El," she whispered_

" _It's okay" he reassured her with a slight smile, before leaning in to kiss her again._

But Olivia knew that it wasn't okay. But the line that was all too familiar to her " _If this is wrong, then I don't want to be right"_ came to mind and she let herself relax and enjoy the kiss.

Elliot pulled away, leaned back then whispered in her ear, " _I need you"._

Olivia hesitated. Kissing was one thing, but sex was another. She loved Elliot, she truly did. But she wasn't sure that she was ready to risk her professional and personal relationship with him for a one night stand.

Elliot sensed her hesitation, and pulled her close " _It's okay, it'll be okay,"_ he then pulled back and looked her in the eye " _Do you trust me?"_

Olivia looked down, then back up at him. He nervously awaited an answer. An affirmation that she trusted him and wanted this just as much as he did. Finally, he released the breath he wasn't even aware that he was holding when she replied with a small " _Yes"._

He smiled and pulled her back in again for another kiss, then breathlessly whispered " _Your place?"_

She nodded her head with a smile. Finally relaxing and opening up to the idea of being with Elliot.

The two quickly packed up and gathered their coats before speeding off to Olivia's apartment.

It was everything they could have ever imagined. Their bodies were so in sync. It felt like they were soulmates. In that moment, Olivia had felt more comfortable with Elliot than she ever had before.

Olivia had seen this as only a one night stand, but while wrapped in Elliot's arms, he suggested that it be something more. Olivia's eyes widened as she turned to face Elliot.

" _Elliot, you have a wife"_ her voiced trailed off.

He pulled her close again and kissed the back of her head. " _I know, we'll find a way"._

Soon after the encounter, Elliot implied that he would leave his wife, but it seemingly never happened. Guilt arose within Olivia every time she laid in bed with her partner, when he should have been at home with Kathy and the kids. But something about the way he told her that he loved her, and the way that she made her feel like a queen, made her stay. This affair went on for several months. It started with the two of them having sex, and blossomed into a relationship. But while it was a blooming and passionate relationship, it was still an affair, a sin nonetheless.

Finally, their relationship reached a new level. One that neither of them had ever thought it could possibly reach.

They were at the office, just beginning their shifts. The entire squad was there filling out paperwork from previous cases, while preparing for the next one. Elliot was the last to stroll in with coffee and a treat in hand. He smiled and placed it on her desk and softly said "Good morning".

"Morning, thanks" she grimaced as the smell of the coffee caused her stomach to turn.

"Where's our coffee Elliot?" Fin joked as Elliot settled into his desk.

Elliot chuckled and settled into his desk. He noticed that Olivia had not yet taken a sip of her coffee and hadn't touched he doughnut. Her face was pale, and she looked like she was going to faint.

"You alright Liv?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah...just…" Olivia stammered before practically jumping out of her seat and rushing to the bathroom.

Elliot sat motionless for a second before turning to Fin and Munch, then running off behind her.

He approached the woman's bathroom and stopped outside the door only to her retching coming from the other side.

"Liv? Olivia?" he yelled from the other side.

"Just a second" Olivia weakly said between coughs.

Elliot waited several minutes before Olivia finally emerged from the bathroom looking weaker than before.

"Liv…" Elliot started, but was quickly cut off by Olivia.

"Elliot, we need to talk" Olivia said as she began to walk quickly towards the cribs. Elliot followed, confused and curious.

Once they were both upstairs and sure they were secluded and alone. Olivia finally spoke.

"Elliot, I need to tell you something" Olivia spoke quickly and was clearly nervous.

Elliot tried to say something, but was quickly cut off by Olivia once more.

"Elliot, I'm pregnant. The baby is yours. And now more than ever, I need to figure out what's going on between...us. I want you to be there. But I also don't want to expose our...affair," Olivia's voice was shaking and she was twisting her hands within each other. "I...I can't...let our relationship go public. It would destroy us. Destroy our professional relationship with others. Our credibility. IAB would be up our ass. I'm just nervous. I...I…"

This time it was Elliot's' turns to cut Olivia off. He looked around before pulling her in and kissing her softly. Reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not abandoning you Olivia," he said still holding her close. "I'm going to be there for you."

He pulled away and he placed his hands on her still flat abdomen.

He smiled and chuckled, "We're going to have a baby".

Olivia smiled at the thought. After wanting a child for so long, she was admittedly excited. But nervous. How were she and Elliot going to raise a child together when no one even knew of them being together. Would he be able to support her through the pregnancy? Would she be doing everything by herself? Would their relationship be brought to the light? What would her co-workers think? And most importantly, what about Kathy?

She shuddered thinking about the wife and five kids Elliot had at home. Now he has a sixth child on the way. A child with her. A child that is his secret. That made her sad, that her child would live a life of sneaking around, secrets and lies. All because Elliot and Olivia had chosen to have an affair.

Her eyes met Elliot's and she could see the excitement in his eyes. He wanted to shout it from the mountain tops.

" _Olivia Benson is having my child!"_

But she knew that it wasn't realistic. But then again. What was?


End file.
